Music Lessons
by Simply Me o-o
Summary: When Julchen is late one to many times for school, she is forced to take an extra-curricular activity to make up for her tardiness. However, she gets just about the worst activity she can imagine. fem!Prussia x Austria. Gakuen Hetalia au.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Yay! Thanks for checking out my fanfiction! o-o This is, like, literally the first Hetalia fanfiction I've done. o/o So... Yeah! Enjoy! Constructive criticism is gladly appreciated! ^^ Oh, and this is not a studentxteacher, but rather a studentxstudent. I'll explain more in the next chapter. c;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. Is my name Hidekazu Himaruya? No. No it is not. That would be super cool, but it is not. I will now go cry in a corner about that. ;-;

* * *

"Dammit!" Julchen let out a groan as the sudden toll of the nearby school bell rang loud enough to be heard for miles, which is just about how far Julchen had been from the school. "I hear ya', I hear ya'." She muttered sourly as the bell insisted on clanging triumphantly for at least another minute, mocking Julchen's tardiness.

This had been just about the fifth time Julchen had been late, - this trimester. She was often late, and with being late, came with lame excuses, such as, "I was chased by one of Ludwig's dogs again! Dumb things never liked me." Or something of the sort. This morning, Julchen had clumsily slapped together one of her favorites, - the tale of her almost being jumped, but how her AWESOME self had managed to escape just on time. Of course, the reality was that she, yet again, hadn't bothered to set her alarm clock the night before.

Which was just a tad less awesome.

One of the most difficult parts of being late wasn't necessarily being late in itself, but rather sneaking past the hall monitor, - Ludwig Beilschmidt. Otherwise known as her "kleinen bruder".

This morning, of course, was no different. With her backpack swung carelessly over her right shoulder, and a folder with messy papers shoved in clutched tightly to her arm, Julchen prepared to enter large brass doors of the school - until she caught sight of Ludwig, out on a lawn patrol.

"Shoot!" She muttered to herself. Looking around rather urgently, Julchen quickly sunk herself next to a small potted plant, which was much less than willing to give the albino protection from her younger brother. None-the-less, Julchen thought of herself as very clever, and snickered happily to herself.

"Julchen." A familiar voice sighed, a shadow consuming the wall in front of the girl the voice had addressed, "Get up."

The girl pulled herself up rather sheepishly, preparing to attempt to look confident as she told her fable. Of course, the whole scenario was pretty pointless.

Ludwig lifted his hand, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger, "This is the fifth time this trimester, Julchen. You were awake when I left the house this morning!"

Julchen only replied with a sour look, avoiding the gaze of her younger brother.

With a sigh, Ludwig only shook his head, took the folder that Julchen clutched to her side from her, and headed towards the large brass doors. Julchen followed, huffing in annoyance, her look of disapproval still planted on her face as she entered the school.

The entire situation was routine already, because by the time Ludwig opened the door inscribed "Main Office", the lady at the front lifted a pair of grey eyes rather expectantly, and pointed to a certain room, where Julchen's fate awaited her.

With an uncomfortable smile, Julchen snatched her folder back from the taller German, and slipped inside the office that the desk ladies long finger directed her to.

And, less than a minute later, Julchen was yelling rather angrily at the activities manager.

"I'm sorry, Julchen," The manager, who was addressed as Mr. Calvart, apologized rather unenthusiastically as he removed his reading glasses, folding them up in front of him and placing them on the desk, "But you've been late five times this trimester, - nine times if you include last trimester."

"But an extracurricular activity?! I don't have time for that crap!"

"You have enough time to be late just about every morning."

Julchen shut up.

Mr. Calvart directed his eyes back towards the computer screen to his side, the scroller on the mouse attempting to make quite a racket, "Considering it's the last trimester, there aren't many activities that are available..."

At the point, Julchen was silently praying that it remained that way.

"Oh! Here's one!"

_Dammit._

"Hm... Music, I believe?"

Julchen practically choked.

She was more then aware of that certain activity, and the prissy man who ran it.

"_Music?!_ With Edelstein? There's no way I'm going to be trapped in a stuffy room with that stingy man for an hour and a half." Julchen complained rather loudly, the man at the desk proceeding to wince slightly, more so as a warning to tell her to quiet down. Julchen was all too angry to care, though.

"You will if you want to pass." He threatened calmly.

Julchen opened her mouth, looking as though she was prepared to argue. However, she quickly clamped her jaw shut, voicing her disapproval with a scowl.

"You start today after school." And with that, Julchen, who was now rather agitated, was sent off.

Julchen shot angry glances at the clock that hung above every door just about every five minutes throughout the day. It was frustrating, - she didn't know if she preferred time to speed up or slow down. Speed up to get the stupid day over with, but slowdown in hopes that her "extracurricular activity" would never come.

Several times Julchen let out angry groans, which was rewarded with icy glares from the teachers, -which Julchen ignored just about every time.

She was even addressed once rather quietly by Elizaveta, an old friend of hers, asking her during class if she was alright. Of course, Julchen's muttered response, and the teachers' rather boring lecture, was cut off instantly by the familiar, obnoxious ring of metal hitting against metal, calling Julchen to her new hell.

Otherwise known as, the school bell.

Swinging her backpack in the same fashion that she did earlier, Julchen pushed past the crowded hallways, practically tripping over an abandoned backpack once. Grumbling, Julchen pulled herself to her feet, which won her several curious glances from her classmates, who weren't use to their energetic, narcissistic friend acting so... annoyed.

In fact, Julchen had become so engulfed in her own anger that she practically forgot that she had no clue where she was even headed. It took a moment, but the albino eventually managed to fish a crumpled paper out of her backpack, which promptly brandished the room number in her face. It was on the top floor of the large school, but in a room she had never bothered to visit before.

Muttering to herself, Julchen winded through the vast hallways, and up the staircase. Once she was on the top floor, the population of the school soon began to die out. It took a moment, but it slowly dawned on Julchen that the area her 'activity' was in was in a secluded and rather abandoned area of the school.

Which only made Julchen more agitated.

Lifting the small scrap of paper with the jotted down room number to her eye-level, Julchen read the number. Then the small plate in front of her, which proudly mocked the numbers on the paper. Leaning slightly to the left, Julchen peered inside of the small, rectangular window that was a part of the door. Inside, unaware of Julchen's presence, was the man Julchen was rather annoyed by.

Roderich Edelstein.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Okay! So, yeah, Prussia and Austria are classmates. Just read below, I've explained. Anyways! I apologize about the shortness of this chapter. I was originally going to add a bit more, but in the conversation I was adding, Prussia was hopelessly out of character. ;-; Oh well! She'll get back into it, once it's not, like, midnight. And I'm not partially brain dead. Anyways! Thanks for checking this out! Constructive criticism is appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Hetalia. And neither does my dad. My dad's never seen the show, but he said that if he owned that show, that all the countries would just spontaneously turn into land masses. My dad mixed Transformers and Hetalia. Why.

* * *

"I know you're there." Said a familiar voice.

Julchen cringed. How had he known she was there? Glancing down, Julchen found that the door had been opened a crack, held open by a wooden door stopper. He had to of heard Julchen's angry steps approaching the secluded room.

"Come in." The voice added.

Julchen vaguely realized that she had been lingering at the partially opened door for at least a minute now, staring stubbornly into space. The door creaked in distress as Julchen slowly pushed it open, kicking the door stopper aside.

Inside the room was much larger then Julchen had expected for such a disclosed area of the school. It was practically littered with various instruments, - xylophones, guitars, cellos; any instrument that was large enough to be stored at school. The top half of the wall facing the door was completely made out of windows, tempting Julchen viciously to simply hurl herself out of the school and away from her stingy classmate, - who was now her teacher, at least every day from after school until about 5.

Julchen could tell that Roderich was a bit reluctant to have to pull his fingers from his precious instrument, but even more agitated that the lady that had stepped into the room was none other than Julchen Beilschmidt. Of course, he was clearly either more prepared, or a much better actor then herself, because he immediately wiped off his annoyed expression to meet Julchen with, not a happy look, but a one of much disinterest.

"I would say that I'm surprised to have you hear due to punishment, but I'm not." The Austrian insulted dully, in contrast from greeting her in a way that he would to just about anyone else.

"Pfft," Julchen scoffed, deciding that it would be better to appear much more confident then she actually felt, her narcissism having of been bruised by being sent here on such sour terms, "How do you know that the awesome me didn't just decide to join your stupid-ass club for my own fun?"

"Because, they told me how many times you had managed to be late." Roderich replied, turning back to his piano and pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. He did that often. Julchen found it annoying; at least when she cared enough to notice that he did.

And that was how their first lesson began. The piano bench that had been placed in front of the classic instrument was oddly long for a grand piano. But, only taking in the grateful fact that it meant that she didn't have to sit so nearly close to the stingy man, Julchen placed herself noisily to Roderich's far right, on the very edge of the bench.

Roderich cast a bitter side glance, repulsed by her action, - or simply her presence. Julchen slouched over the polished array of black and white keys, biting the inside of her cheek before, rather mischievously, lifting her hand to place her fingers on three notes, - which emitted a gross squeal in reply.

Roderich shot Julchen a dirty look, but before he could begin to lecture her on the importance of 'respecting the piano', or 'not being childish', or something, Julchen interrupted, eyes still locked on the keys before her.

"So, how'd ya' start this club? I thought only teachers could start clubs." She asked bluntly. Her tone revealed that she little interest in her question, or in his reply. Roderich guessed that her sudden question was simply a pass time.

"Students can start clubs too. I simply got a few teachers approval, and, considering no one else volunteered, I now run the club."

"This is the wimpiest club I've ever seen." Julchen muttered, half still agitated, and the other half having a bone to annoy her fellow classmate.

Roderich didn't answer, but rather sighed, commenting after a few seconds of annoyed silence, "Your chords sound horrendous."

"What the hell is a chord?!"

Roderich sighed again, which caused Julchen to threaten silently in her mind, '_He better not sigh the entire time._'

"It's this." The musician placed his long fingers on the instrument in an obnoxiously delicate matter, before carefully pressing down on the four keys he had chosen. The piano hummed happily in reply.

Those windows looked _really _tempting just about then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Gah! Sorry for the random update, my friend gave me such a funny idea, I couldn't resist. Anyways, my updates are obviously going to be random, so I'm sorry! ;-; Please bare with me.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hetalia, or any land masses. I would probably ruin the world if I did. It would be an accident. Also, I'd make a law that everyone must own a unicorn.

* * *

ulchen was relieved that she only needed to attend Roderich's stupid little club every Wednesday and Friday until around 5 or 6 in the evening. She would've attended Mondays as well, but one, her biggest days where she offended the "no tardy rule" was Wednesday and Friday, for whatever reason, and two, Roderich had personally refused to teach her on Mondays, for the sake of his "sanity". Of course, Julchen didn't understand why he wasn't jumping at the opportunity to teach her "awesome self". But, since the feeling of hate was mutual, she didn't complain.

Upon knowing that she was going to have to be locked up in the stuffy room for another few hours after school made it a bit difficult to be her usual chirpy self. Luckily for her, Francis was aware of her feelings, and proceeded to attempt to comfort her (Antonio, another one of her close friends, would've helped just as much, but he had his own hands full, attempting to help a boy named Lovino study for some tests).

"Mon ami, are you alright?" The Frenchman cooed, slinging an arm around his old friends shoulder. Julchen only grumbled in reply, which Francis took to mean 'no'.

"I still don't see why you're so upset about being in the same room as him." Francis chuckled slyly, purring, "I wouldn't mind it."

More grumbling.

"Well, don't you fear, Julchen, because big brother Francis has everything under control!"

Julchen would've been a bit more comforted by Francis's confidence if one, she didn't know he was bluffing, and two, she wasn't in an entirely crappy mood. But Thursday passed eventually, and Julchen, being who she was, eventually returned to her old, chirpy mood. At least, when she wasn't in the after school activity.

Friday did roll around, as expected. But Julchen was rather determined to not let Mr. Calvart "win". This was a punishment, right? If it didn't affect her, then he had lost, much to Julchen's decision. Of course, she wasn't actually happy about the situation. She would've sooner jumped out the long windows in the music room. But, pretending had never been a weak spot for her. Especially if it worked in her favor.

Upon entering the room, Julchen could quite clearly see the slight sigh that Roderich let out at her entrance, which only encouraged her more. Not only could she annoy Mr. Calvart, but her stingy classmate, as well.

"I'm here for my lessons, Specs'!" Julchen announced bluntly, using a nickname she had given to him since they had met. But they rarely talked, so she rarely got to use it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Julchen spotted a small, golden trumpet, resting carefully on a flat music stand. Triumphantly, she scooped it up, settling herself on a small school chair, kicking her feet up on the piano bench, and proceeded to let out a loud, 'honk!' of the instrument.

"Could you please refrain from breaking my ear drums?" Roderich scolded instantly, turning around on the chair to snatch the instrument from Julchen, who looked extremely proud of herself.

It had taken the entirety of the last lesson for Julchen to finally perfect her ability to play a chord on the piano, which didn't include simply playing a chord, but learning each key on the piano individually and then some, which even in itself wasn't too difficult, but quite boring.

"So," Julchen began, lifting herself onto her usual spot beside the Austrian, "Am I gonna' learn a song, or what?"

"Or what." Roderich replied, in the middle of carefully situating the trumpet on the side of the piano, where neither of them would knock it over, "You'll be learning a few songs eventually, but we haven't received the sheet music. So, until then,"

Julchen watched as her classmate stood up to walk over to a covered drum, picking up a few sheets of paper. He handed some to her, adding, "You'll be learning this."

It was an extremely simple piece, to the point of insulting her intelligence. A few skips here and there, and the occasional quarter rest. Julchen scoffed, boasting, "This is too easy."

Julchen set the music up against the piano so she could read it easily, and, with an over-dramatic amount of carefulness, mostly mocking Roderich's delicate actions to the piano, began to play.

The music was extremely easy, to Julchen's triumph. She proceeded to give the paper a smug look, until she turned the page.

Which is when it got difficult.

A few odd notes scattered the page. Julchen recognized them, and knew full and well that it was quite similar to a chord. But when her fingers hit the notes, a sour ring came out, causing her face to drop to a gaze of agitation.

"What the…" She muttered, leaning in more closely to look at the paper, as though it would help. Her fingers fell over the notes again, but she was only rewarded with the same, bitter reply from the instrument.

Roderich had told Julchen that if the music was so 'easy', that she should be able to figure it out quite 'easily' before the next time he met with her, which was hopefully when he would be able to give her the new sheet music that she would be learning.

Which lead Julchen to be up at ten o'clock at night, glaring stubbornly at the sheet of paper in front of her.

"Julchen… It's ten at night… What could you possibly be doing?" Ludwig muttered sleepily, appearing in the door way to see his older sister slouched determinedly over the piano.

"Trying to figure out this lame chord…" Julchen replied, without pulling her eyes from the notes. They were practically mocking her…

Ludwig, with a sigh, slipped over to his elder sibling, mumbling tiredly, "Get up."

Julchen wasn't one to argue much with Ludwig, so she lifted herself from the seat obediently, and watched as Ludwig sat down, and began to play the song. Before she knew it, he had played the difficult chord perfectly, and finished the song. Without another word, he stood up, and exited the room, leaving an extremely confused Julchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** I am so, so, so sorry for the REALLY late update! I'm gonna be completely honest with you guys, I kept getting good ideas for this fanfiction (which I will be using!), but I really didn't want to characterize Hungary. I love her, but I just had no inspiration on how to do it! ;-; Finally, I just decided to give up, and do the best that I could. XD Hoepfully, updates will be more frequent now! School comes first, obviously, but I should be able to do this. WHOO. HETALIA.

**Disclaimer: **I still have yet to own Hetalia. Neither does anyone else in the fandom. Unless Hidekaz is in the Hetalia fandom... o-o

"Good morning, Julchen!" A familiar voice sang from the other side of the wooden door. Julchen, too caught up in pressing her fingers forcefully to the piano keys, didn't bother to reply.

After a moment or two of the member shouting from the other side of the house, they finally opted to simply break into the unlocked house, without a voiced invitation from the albino, who was clearly getting more and more fed up with the unfamiliar chord.

"Are you _still_ attempting to figure that chord out?" The voice asked, who, not at all to Julchen's shock, turned out to be Elizaveta.

Elizaveta had long sense been a childhood friend of Julchens. However, gender identification had been a little less normal between the two. They had both been in the same kindergarten class, however, Elizaveta was completely convinced that she was a male. Neither of them were quite sure how she got so confused on gender roles, - her parents even continually insisted that her biological sex was a girl. However, considering that Elizaveta was so caught up in the fact that would grow genitals one day, she managed to convince even Julchen that she was a male. It wasn't until late grade school during the sex-ed unit that Elizaveta finally realized that she was, in fact, a female.

"Why are you so persistent on it? Just ask Roderich when you see him again." She continued when her friend gave her no reply. In her hand she carried a cardboard tray of coffee, which finally pulled Julchen away from the piano bench, so she could swiftly grab the pre-payed cup and pop off the top, blowing on it before taking a large gulp, clearly exhausted.

"There is no way in hell that I am asking him." Julchen insisted, slumping back onto the piano bench. "I made such a big deal about how easy it was that it would be completely un-awesome for me to ask him now." She limply turned the packet of sheet music back to the first page, glaring at it, "Even Ludwig got it on the first try."

Elizaveta took a sip of the warm drink, an eyebrow cocked at her lifelong friend, "Remind me why you're torturing yourself again?"

"Because I was forced too!" Julchen groaned, "Mr. Calvart decided to be all prissy and force me to take the activity." She scooted the piano bench against the wall to lean against the flat surface, "And if I don't, I don't pass my classes or something dumb like that." She finished with a bitter mutter, sipping her coffee once again, which was already becoming cool from being exposed to the air.

Elizaveta laughed a bit, which one her a cold glare from her friend, "I'm sorry, but it's a bit ironic. You have to spend just about every day with the single person you hate the most, simply to pass a class. It would've been a lot easier to just set your alarm each morning."

"Hey! I set me alarm. I just don't want to have to wake up to it." Julchen retorted. Elizaveta rolled her eyes.

Without any notice, a perplexed frown came across Elizaveta's face. She leaned forward, forcefully grabbing Julchen's chin in one of her hands, in which Julchen protested, "Hey! Let go of me!"

"You didn't get enough sleep last night." Elizaveta concluded, pulling away.

"How can you tell?"

"I just can. How late were you up last night?"

"I dunno. One, two in the morning?"

"Julchen!"

I had to figure the chord out, okay? Everything is easy for me. This isn't any different."

"Clearly."

Julchen scoffed smugly, ignoring her friends sarcastic comment. Turning back to the piano, she flexed her fingers, and positioned them, hovering right above the keys. Then, slowly, she began to play.

The tune flew throughout the room quite well, even for a beginner's piece. The pace gradually picked up, slowed down a bit, and continued this rhythm for a while, all while Julchen kept on a triumphant smirk. Until the chord came along.

Elizaveta winced at the sour ring, and tore the music from the music stand, ignoring Julchens insisting on her retrieving it to her. "… You change keys here." She finally told her after some examination of the paper. Placing it back down to wear the Prussian could see it, she pointed it out, "See?" Julchen squinted her eyes as she read the key change.

"God, I fucking hate music!" Julchen groaned yet again, but examined the key. Roderich hadn't bothered to tell her anything about key changes in the middle of the song. However, with Elizaveta informing her of the new key, and Julchen taking a minute to find it on the piano, she flew right over the stubborn chord, keeping a bitter glare on the music until she finished it with short notes. She turned to glare at her friend, who was smugly drinking her coffee.

"Happy?"

"Extremely."


End file.
